despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Bellini
“Standing at the Top is no laughing matter, when you insolent fool fail to comprehend the pressure in there, then you should stay away from it.” Appearance Angela has blond hair and a middle crest, which end at shoulder height. She has sky blue eyes, however, one of her eyes is slightly darker than the other one , the nose area is equipped with a lot of freckles.She wears a necklace on the end of it hangs a golden colored heart-shaped stone. Opening it, the stone reveals a photo of her and her Father in old times. She wears a red dress that ends at knee height, her feet are clothed with slightly pointed pumps, with 3cm high heels. Angela has slender body build and is compared to others rather small. Without the heels, she would be 160cm. Personality Skills And Abilities Backstory Angela is the daughter of the Infamous Bellini family, her father is known as a famous composer who has worked with many known celebrities, her mother Sarah Tachibana is a former opera singer however she resigned from music altogether. Born in a very music orientated family it was clear from the beginning that Angela would step into the same world as her parents, she began her career at a young age and trained the arts of Opera singing. She had enough passion and talent to become a professional at a young age and her performances in acting so as in singing never seemed to waver. Having gone through various visits to Japan, Angela found interest in Japanese Opera's (Noh) She began to develop her skills into it as well with the help of her mother. Until she was at least scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy. Relationships Hayate Araki Hayate approached Angela early on, expressing interest in both Angela and her music. She didn't seem quite as interested until the two played a duet, with Hayate accompanying her on the guitar. Afterwards, she seemed to come to respect him somewhat, as the two made a promise to play again to see what they could learn from one another. They were both teased by others for the hints of romance between them, but even if true, it would never come to fruition. Angela felt quite betrayed after Hayate committed murder, and reacted poorly to his gift, burning the note of apology that she received. It's hard to say what she thinks about him at this point, since a second note was found with his belongings, one she kept this time. Ran Fujisawa From the start, Ran seemed to be one of the team members Angela trusted, and their relationship was relatively static all throughout chapter one and even chapter two. After Ran was revealed to have killed Takuya, Angela was one of the first people to denounce him as a traitor. Nevertheless, the two seem to have reconciled somewhat, returning to a mutual-if-shaky trust. Koharu Takayama As soon as the teams were decided, Koharu and Angela bonded over their mutual desire to develop order. The two cooperated to lead the team, but after Koharu called the meeting that led to the team's temporary collapse, the relationship between the two was greatly damaged. They ended up reconciling later and becoming close friends, coming to understand each other rather well before Koharu was killed. Hana Ichii Hana and Angela have a very hit or miss relationship. They never get along, except when they do, and if that doesn't make sense to you, that's okay, because it doesn't make sense to anyone. Hana does a lot to impress Angela, but she isn't easily impressed, and she chides Hana for her impulsive behavior after doing things like causing the temporary collapse of Team Monomi after their impromptu meeting. Overall, they seem to have a very unstable and tentative friendship. I think. Akira Kuromaki Akira and Angela started out completely at odds with one another. Angela believes in the pursuit of perfection and Akira looks down on those who seek perfection, leading to the two being unable to understand each other throughout their whole time together. Shizukana Tomiko Kana sees Angela as a little sis, and Angela sees Kana as a headache. Like the relationship between Hana and Angela, this one seems quite unstable, with Angela spending as much time yelling at Kana as she does otherwise.Category:Student Category:Female Student